You Can See Me?
by BlueJay84
Summary: Bit of Canada fluff, Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**CanadaxReader; You Can See Me? Pt. 1**_

"Thank you for inviting me to your house for dinner." You whispered

"No problem (i/n). It's only dinner. The Canadian whispered back.

You and Matthew have been best friends since for as long as you could remember. You could still remember the day you meet.

_(Flashback, a couple years ago)_

You were new to the world conferences, and a bit nervous. You walked in a bit earlier because you wanted to make a good impression. When you walked in it was empty, except for the fact that there was a person sitting at the end of the table that was around your age. He had long blond hair with a cute little curl on the top of his head. He had vibrant violet eyes behind his round glasses and was holding a cute white teddy bear.

"H-hi," you whispered, and he jumped, "is this seat taken?"

"N-no, not at all," he stuttered, then he stared at you, "yo-you can see me?"

You looked at him, puzzled, "of course I can see you."

"Well it's just that—"before he could finish, a whole bunch of people walked in arguing and yelling. You got frighten and jumped at the sudden noise. They all settled down and started taking seats. An Italian sat to the right of you, eating a tomato. He looked as if he was ready to kill someone, so you didn't talk to him. A Russian almost sat on the little Canadian, but you stopped him.

"That seat is taken." You whispered. The Russian gave you a weird look, but moved somewhere else.

As the meeting progressed, the Canadian tried to share his ideas, but was ignored. Finally you got the courage to speak.

"E-excuse me." You squeaked. Everyone stopped and stared at you, "Um, well (i/c) and um," you strutted. You took a deep breath and started again, "Well you all have been talking and my friend," you gestured towards Canada, "has some great ideas he would like to share."

Everyone looked at you, like you were crazy; but then, a guy eating a burger looked at the seat again and exclaimed, "CANADA! BRO, when did you get here?!"

Everyone had realization dawning on their faces. You heard a few 'oh that's where Canada was' and 'was he always there.' The rest of the meeting Canada shared his ideas, and everyone loved them.

_(Le time skip, in a flashback…)_

You were packing up and got ready to leave but then a hand was place on your shoulder. You turned around and saw the man that you gave the opportunity to share his ideas behind you.

"Thank you." He smiled and said.

"No problem," You blushed, "your ideas were good…"

"Matthew," He said, "My name is Matthew Williams, I am the personification of Canada."

"Hi, I'm (i/n) (i/ln), I am the personification of (i/c)!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**CanadaxReader; You Can See Me? Pt. 2**_

Two weeks after you meet Matt you quickly became best friends. You learned that his brother, Alfred, is the personification of America and his older brothers, Arthur and Francais, are the personification of England and France. You also learned that no one noticed him because of his personality. You were inseparable after that.

_(End of Flashback)_

"Dude's, let's hit the sofa and watch some flicks!" Alfred yelled.

You walked along-side Matt and sat next to him on the two-seater couch, while the others piled on the other sofa.

"Let's watch a scary movie, dudes!" Alfred jumped off the couch and picked out scariest movie he could find. You tensed up. You HATED scary movie! They scared the living daylights out of you. Also, you didn't want to be seen as a scared-cat in front of Matt, considering that you've developed a crush on him over the years. Halfway into the movie you jumped when the bloody creature jumped out of the closet and grabbed onto Matt and screamed. Little did you know, he tensed up and started to blushed. He put an arm comforting arm around, then you started to blush. You both sat like that for the rest of the movie.

_(Le time skip~)_

It was twelve in the night and you were exhausted for screaming at the top of your lungs. You walked out of Matt's house. But, before you walked to the end of the driveway, you herd Matt yelled.

"Wait, (i/n)!" you spun around to see Matt run after you. He stopped in front of you and gasped for air. "(i/n), will you be my girlfriend?" he asked you in between breaths. You were stunned, but then you smiled and gave him a kiss.

He tensed up in surprise, but then he cupped your face and deepened the kiss. You kissed until you both needed air.

"So, is that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes, I will." You smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Je t'aime, (i/n.)" He whispered.

"I love you too, Mattie."


End file.
